1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a submersible pressure transducer and more specifically it relates to a pressure sensor venting system for efficiently and accurately measuring a liquid level.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Fluid pressure transducers are utilized to measure fluid pressure to determine the fluid depth, fluid level, and other variables related to the fluid. Fluid pressure transducers are typically comprised of a pressure transducer that converts the fluid pressure to an electrical signal that can be utilized to provide a level measurement of fluid in a tank (e.g. septic tank), pumping chamber or other fluid tank. Conventional pressure transducers utilize a flat diaphragm comprised of a resilient material such as rubber. The pressure transducer is positioned within the fluid with the flat diaphragm measuring the pressure of the fluid to determine the level of fluid. The external fluid pressure causes a piston adjacent to the flat diaphragm or a liquid within the diaphragm to be compressed. The compression force is transferred to a pressure transducer which converts the pressure to an electrical signal which can then be used to provide a measurement reading, provide a warning, activate a pump or other actions based on the measurement. The pressure transducer can be in communication with any external device such as but not limited to a pump switch, a circuit board, a display, a warning device and the like.
One of the main problems with convention fluid pressure transducers is venting the pressure transducer to get a true atmospheric reading in the liquid container. One problem with venting a pressure transducer is getting liquid inside of the venting resulting in inaccurate readings. Another problem with venting a pressure transducer is that the current solution is to vent the pressure transducer outside of the liquid container and in the junction box, however this results in an atmospheric pressure that can be significantly different from what the true atmospheric pressure is within the liquid container. In addition, temperature differences between the interior and exterior of the tank can cause condensation to incur within the vent.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved pressure sensor venting system for efficiently and accurately measuring a liquid level.